1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a hinge apparatus and a computing apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a hinge apparatus which connects two members to each other using a hinge so that the two members are foldable from 0° to 360°, and a computing apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a laptop personal computer (PC), a computing unit, which includes a printed circuit board (PCB) and a keypad, and a display unit are generally connected to each other by a hinge so that the computing unit and the display unit are mutually foldable. Therefore, if such a laptop PC is used, the display unit which is connected to the computing unit by the hinge (in this case, an angle between the computing unit and the display unit is 0°) is rotated at a desired angle according to a user's position (for instance, is rotated about the computing unit at about 90° to about 120°).
As described above, a related-art hinge apparatus includes a single rotary shaft and generally limits the angle between the computing unit and the display unit to 0° to 180°.
A hinge apparatus having two rotary shafts to rotate the computing unit and the display unit greater than 180° has been developed. Such a hinge apparatus includes two shafts which are connected to the computing unit and the display unit, respectively, and two gears which are connected to the shafts, respectively, and are tooth-engaged with each other.
However, the hinge apparatus employing such gears has a gap between the gears due to various factors such as a manufacture tolerance of the gear and a tolerance between the gears and the gear shafts, and thus causes a back lash phenomenon.
Therefore, if a user uses the laptop PC while riding in a car, the display unit may move in a rotation direction due to an external shock or vibration exerted to the laptop PC. Thus, there is a problem that user's eyes easily get tired when the user uses the laptop PC while seeing the moving display unit.